criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Demon Within/Dialogues
Maizono: Here I am. Maizono: Chief's Office. Maizono: I was just hiding myself personally from both Chief, Mac and Leo for now. Maizono: What I saw... Maizono: ...is Ms. Morrigan Witherwood, er, Martha, upon custody. Maizono: But now... I believe her sudden rageout was an accident, since I know a demonic aura could be used by force, causing sudden accidents and mass killings... Maizono: If Martha really killed someone... Maizono: This means Martha can be a killer or worse. I'll just watch for later. 30 minutes later Mike: Morrigan Witherwood. You're under arrest for the rampage at the Witherwood Mansion. Martha: ? Mike: What's the point of the pieces of others' room on the wreck, while yours isn't? Martha: (thinking) It doesn't mean I am the one who did it. Dmac: Then how's the whole bunches of witnesses think that you did it? Martha: How's that the proof? Lionel: (angry) And what's the whole thing of your training equipment sheaths some of the mansion's injuries. When the blackout happened... Mike: What the f***? blood splat Mike: Kyaaaaa!!! Dmac: (shouts) Mike! girl screaming Maizono What in the world just happened... When the blackout is done... Dmac: Mike! Maizono: Argh, call the ambulance! Dmac: No, it's too late now. Maizono: Tsk... Dmac: (shocked) So who's the Chief after all of these things?! Lionel: You're now the Chief, man. Maizono: Me? Lionel: Mac. Maizono: Okay. Lionel: Let's investigate the whole area before things get worse! Dmac: Not to mention Martha is now missing... Dmac and Leo: (shocked) again. Maizono: By the way, who's guarding the gate before Martha escaped? Dmac: *calls someone* ???: Who is this? Dmac: (angry) YOU'RE FIRED! ???: (shocked) W-wha?!! Dmac: You shouldn't have let Martha escape, you coward! Maizono: (curiously) (What a harsh move...) The Rampage (Chapter 1) Investigate the Chief's Office. Maizono: I should know who opened the gate for Martha... Maizono: Gladly there's fingerprints, otherwise I would never save her. Maizono: (thinking) To forget that I have to check Mike's Body for more information. Dmac: (curiously) Maizono, what are you doing? Maizono: Don't worry. I can deal with Mike's Body for check-up. Dmac: (angry) Seriously? Maizono: Yumiko Fujiwara, remember? Dmac: Okay, just forgot. Examine the Fingerprints. Maizono: (smiles) Thanks. Wisteria: Remember Ursula Kristen? Maizono: (curiously) Who was she? Would you like to explain about it? Wisteria: (contemplating) She's the only guard who is guarding the gate from being broken... Wisteria: By her fingerprints and the current fingerprints stamped on the gate... Maizono: This means she is trying to guard from Martha escaping the Chief? Wisteria: (smiles) Correct. Maizono: Thanks. I'll make sure of it. Ask why Ursula was fired. Maizono: Care to explain why you're fired? Ursula: (shocked) How did you know? Maizono: I just heard the news from the new Chief. Ursula: Ah...! Ursula: I was just scared of her... Ursula: ...that I somehow opened the gate for her... Ursula: ...that I... am fighting for my life...! Ursula: ...AND THAT... MAC N' CHEESE...!!! Ursula: HE FIRED ME!!! Maizono: Calm down, calm down, I believe the situation will be solved later on... Ursula: Okay, good luck then... Analyze Victim's Body. Maizono: Seems he has a lot of slashes... Maizono: ...I believe I need to take note of it. Maizono: (curiously) What is this picture stuck on Mike's body? Maizono: Ah, a torn picture I need to stick onto it, and examine. Examine Torn Picture. Maizono: Who's this? Wisteria: This? (points to the picture) Maizono: Yes. Wisteria: Christian Frenchlight. He's a famous fighter who saved the Witherwood Mansion brawl a year ago. Wisteria: Since Julius Witherwood is now missing, one will get the reward of finding him for good. Maizono: Ah, thanks. Talk to Christian about the picture. Maizono: Sir Frenchlight? Christian: Yes? Maizono: How's your picture found at Mike's pockets? Christian: Ah. Christian: I don't know why Mike has that on his pockets though. Maizono: Explain? Christian: Sorry, I wasn't too involved in that case. Maybe check his desk for more? Maizono: ...that sick creep... Investigate Mike's Desk. Maizono: Oh! Maizono: A bloodied picture... Maizono: Now this is what I need to show what's left... Examine Blood. Maizono: So this isn't Mike's blood... Maizono: Does this mean this blood belongs to the killer alright? Maizono: I'll put to my own pockets, saving for later. Examine Torn Picture II. Maizono: Hmmm... Wisteria: OH! Wisteria: (smiles) Irina Yamarov~~ Maizono: Bruh. Wisteria: She really is Irina Yamarov, Maizono! Maizono: Ah, thanks then. Talk to Irina Yamarov about the Rampage. Irina: Oh yes? Maizono: I found your picture on Mike's Desk. Irina: Ah, I'm aware of that. Maizono: What? Irina: Mike's dead, Martha's escaped... Maizono: (confused) Huh? Irina: I was trying to track Martha, though I was gone off-guard, sadly. Maizono: Oh, let's see. All other tasks done. Maizono: 4 suspects, and there's a lot of chaos ongoing. Maizono: I need to stop this. The Demon Within (Chapter 2) Maizono: Dmac? Dmac: Chief. Maizono: Oh, sorry Chief. Dmac: Have you found Morrigan Witherwood yet? Maizono: She's totally dangerous sir, yet I do not know her tracks, yet. Dmac: Check the Streets, Shiro. Dmac: That's where Morrigan was, now. Maizono: Alright, sir! Witness the Chaos. Maizono: Oh s***. Cyrus: Ugh... Regina: Cyrus...! Reina: Dad! Cyrus: Ah, Shiro... Cyrus: That woman... on the... Cyrus: Now... call the ambulance... Help Cyrus. Cyrus: Ah, you will, instead? Maizono: I will check your injuries first in case, before I will get into investigation. Cyrus: (shouted) Alright. Be quick, Shiro! Examine Cyrus' Injury. Cyrus: Thanks. Maizono: Just knew that you were slashed by the same killer, right? Cyrus: I just lost the fight trying to protect my kids here. Cyrus: I survived, yet her desires were complete. I'm glad my kids did not witness the whole situation... I guess? Regina and Reina: WE DID! Juniper: It's alright. I know you lost from a bet. Cyrus: Ah... thanks... Reina: At least he is strong-willed, right? Regina: He is, really! Maizono: (These kids are kind of strong-willed, too...) Investigate Streets. Maizono: Nothing worthy for now... Maizono: But a black cloth on the ground... Maizono: I believe there's another way to investigate somewhere... Check Black Cloth. Maizono: This black cloth is somehow different... Maizono: It's too different but there's blood in it, similar to the killer's... Maizono: (idea) Ah! Maizono: This... the killer wears black cloth! Investigate Brutal Way. Maizono: What is this? Maizono: I feel a demonic power here... Maizono: Coming from this pendant? Maizono: I need to examine this at all costs! Fix the Broken Pendant. Maizono: Alright, it's now fixed. Maizono: Time to examine it for good. Examine the Pendant. Maizono: Noticed the engraving... Maizono: NOIRE in Enochian? Maizono: This is good news. I need to put this to good use. Noire wants to guide you. Noire: Shiro Maizono. Maizono: What? Noire: I know you fixed the pendant for me... Maizono: So you're... Noire!!! Noire: Yes, dear. Maizono: Who designed the pendant anyway? Noire: It was just me all along when I was summoned here... Noire: I would predict that the summoner would get along with someone I would like to guide to victory... Maizono: Me? Noire: No. Noire: You will find out later. Maizono: Ah! Noire: I'll show you the way later... Morrigan's Power (Chapter 3) Witness Morrigan's Power. Police: You're under arr-- Police: Gah! Police: You wit-- Police: Gaaaargh! Maizono: (So this is Morrigan's power...) Maizono: If I couldn't fix this at all, there's no telling what would happen! Check the Cliff. Maizono: So a broken pendant again? Maizono: Oh well, I should have of checking my hideout in case... Check your hideout. Maizono: Ah, the second part! Maizono: Time to complete this. Combine the two parts into one. Maizono: Now it is a single pendant indeed. Maizono: What is this now... Examine the Pendant. Maizono: Alright, this pendant belonged to the killer. Maizono: There's no telling when this abomination will be finished... Maizono: The killer wears this kind of pendant! Noire wants to talk to you. Maizono: Ah. What's with it again? Noire: Now you know the killer right? Maizono: Yes. Time to bring the justice for good. Arrest the killer now! Dmac: All units, hunt Morrigan Witherwood down! Dmac: If possible, get her, boys! Martha: ... Dmac: You. Dmac: (points the gun to Morrigan) Morrigan. Dmac: Surrender now or die in our hands! Lionel: (points the gun to Morrigan) Just give it up already, witch! Martha: Aaaaahhhhh!!! Police: Gwaaa! Dmac: (got his own hair slashed, angry) NOT MY HAIR!!! *bang* Martha: (as she falls to the waterfall) ... Martha: Is this... my fate...? Martha: All... ends here? Shiro Maizono spreads wings, rescuing Martha in process. Maizono: I got you now. Martha: W-who are you... Maizono: Not a policeman, madam. After landing... Wisteria: (cheers) Good job, Shiro! I knew I would believe in you! Maizono: Shhh. Let's go before the Chief catches us. Wisteria: Right! Maizono: (Gladly Martha is just unconscious...) Noire Astaroth (Additional Investigation) Maizono: I'll place Morrigan behind bars. Noire: Good. Can I enter within bars, too? Maizono: Go ahead. Maizono: I have to inspect what's wrong with my hideout. Investigate Maizono's Hideout. Maizono: What's wrong with here is just the camera... Maizono: I have to fix it before Martha goes conscious again... Fix the broken camera. Maizono: Alright. Maizono: Everything's set. Bring Morrigan to Justice. Maizono: Martha? Martha: W-where am I? Martha: (angry, eyes flaming crimson) YOU... Maizono: Chill. I wasn't the one who got you into trouble. Maizono: Noire? Noire: Martha... remember me? Martha: (angry) You witch... Noire: Eh? Martha: YOU WIITTTCCCC-- *Noire pins Martha* Noire: (evil) Are you seriously doing this, you imbecile human...? I will make your life a nightmare. Martha: (cursed) Argh... AHHH!!!! Maizono: (Oh well Martha... whose fault is this?) Maizono: Who's this? Talk to Mizanin about her. Maizono: Who are you? Mizanin: *scarred for life* M-Martha... Martha: Do you... like me? Mizanin: Why you became... like this?!! Martha: Ignore all of the doubts you had... Martha: I'll just... Mizanin: (hugged by Martha) W-wha?!! Martha: (smiles) Heehee... Martha: Ugh.. Maizono: You know you can't just die rotting here... Maizono: Martha... your worth here in this world is endless, as long as you stay alive and correct your past mistakes! Maizono:'''I know you have difficulties on handling your own demonic side. I can help you, as long as you remove your hatred out of your soul. '''Martha: Ahh... Martha: (shouts) AHH!!! Watch Morrigan to decide. Martha: I'll... I won't die here... Martha: Argh... Martha: (cries, shouts) I WON'T DIE HERE!!! Noire: Have you decided your last words yet? Martha: No... Martha: I'll change... for good... Maizono: (smiles) I'm glad to see someone has to reform for good. Noire: You're right, Shiro... Noire: Remember Morrigan... I'm trying to help you here... Noire: I will observe your actions until I actually saw you reform. Noire: Would you like to have me to your journeys, dear? Martha: ... Martha: Y-Yes... Noire: (removes the curse) Ah... Noire: Now wait in the jail first until we've decide what to do. Martha: Alright... Maizono: You want to go in for some time, Mizanin? Martha: Go ahead, Mizanin... Mizanin: R-Right. Maizono: (jail opened for Mizanin, then closes it again) Take your time now. We're going to finish what's left. Talk to Noire about the deal. Noire: You know you've heard that I will be with her forever? Maizono: Yeah, I did. That's a good idea for now... Noire: I should seriously kill her if she did not reform... Maizono: Changing such a serial killer like this, is the hardest thing to do. Maizono: I would be glad further if she had time to beat me in a single fight. Noire: Why? Maizono: Forgetting such hatred would make you go further than a broken tire would do. Maizono: I'm also a reformed criminal, if you do not know. Noire: Ah, I forgot... Maizono: Something to show you. Maizono: (Shows 1/5 part of Noire's Grand Amulet) This. I forgot it was on my necklace. Noire: Ah... Noire: This is good. Keep it up and collect four more parts, dear. Maizono: Alright. Maizono: Gotta talk to Dmac for now. Talk to Chief Dmac about the whole situation. Maizono: Dmac. Dmac: What about Martha? Maizono: Let's try to forget about Martha for now. Dmac: What? Maizono: I got her unto custody, but she has to prove that she has changed. Dmac: (angry) GIVE HER TO M-- Lionel: Dmac, no. Dmac: Seriously why t-- Lionel: No. Lionel: I believe in Shiro Maizono's potential to change her for good. Maybe soon enough. Dmac: If you say so then... Maizono: Now let's move on if we can. Julia: (hand is only visible) (So Shiro Maizono got her... alright. I'll let him now...) Maizono: Oy, ninja. Julia: (Shoot. I got caught.) Maizono: Hmmm... Maizono: Come out, Julia! Julia: How the hell did you know my name? Maizono: I hate the times I would use my mind-reading tactics here... Julia: You remind me of my mother. Maizono: (curiously) What? Julia: You will find out later. Maizono: Okay... Maizono: Just knew that Julia was a Witherwood Clan member alright... Maizono: There's only a few people who can read others' minds out of spite, this includes demons that do exist here. Maizono: That way, there's no way to fool them other than thinking like an idiot. Wisteria: I've only known you and Noire thinking others' though-- Maizono: Ayako. Noire. Julia. I. There's just four for now... maybe there's some more. Wisteria: Why was it? Maizono: If their spiritual powers were that high enough, I believe they could practice reading others' thoughts. Wisteria: That's amazing! Maizono: I've only used this kind of power for the first time... yet. Maizono: Time to test it out. Spar with Morrigan. Maizono: Martha? Martha: What? Maizono: Shall we fight at once? Martha: Sure then. after 1 hour Martha: Ugh... Maizono: With hatred, you would never win. Maizono: Let's train together at once. Wisteria: Don't forget me, Maizono! Martha: O-okay... ???: Hehe. Category:Dialogues